


Untitled

by litakelly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anxiety trigger warning, Cavity Filling, Dental Procedure, Dentistry, F/M, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), WynDoc - Freeform, dentistfanboy!Doc, emotionalsupport!Doc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Wynonna has a cavity, Wynonna also hates going to the dentist’s office. Doc notices and wants very much to go with her and observe how new dental techniques are performed.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t escaped Doc’s notice that Wynonna ate a lot of sugar, it was rare to even find her at the police station without a donut. Yet in the time he’d known her it hadn’t seemed to cause any adverse effects, until now. 

Doc had first noticed it when she’d taken a large sip of a particularly cold beer at Shorty’s and winced ever so slightly, tonguing at her right cheek. It happened again a few days later when she waltzed into the BBD briefing room nibbling on a pastry and attempting to use only the left side of her mouth to chew. 

The next time it happened Wynonna was lying in bed next to him after a mid afternoon roll in the hay. She was draped over him, one hand propped under her jaw and absentmindedly rubbing against the ache in her cheek. Doc studied her face, brows drawn in mild concern. 

“You know love, I think it may be time you see a dentist.”

Wynonna gave him a confused look, “you know it’s a little late to drop the pick up lines  after we’ve just had sex, right?”

Doc chuckled and brushed her hair back gently, “not me, darlin’, a practicing dentist. It seems rather obvious, my dear that you have a dental caries of some variety.”

Wynonna furrowed her brow at him causing Doc to smile somewhat fondly. 

“In laymen’s terms... you have a cavity,” he stroked his thumb ever so softly over her right cheek, “right here,” he murmured. 

Wynonna looked somewhere between flustered and embarrassed, attempting to casually brush him off.

“It’s nothing, Doc. Sometimes I get a toothache but it usually goes away, nothing to worry about.”

Doc sighed and shook his head slightly, “what you are describing is a cavity, Wynonna, and as I have been reading up on the modern advances in dental practices I can say quite confidently that the treatment is very little to worry about.”

Wynonna looked skeptical and grumbled something about hating the dentist’s office. Doc softened seeing the slightest vulnerability in Wynonna’s face as she avoided eye contact. 

Doc gently tipped Wynonna’s chin up to meet his gaze, “I can go with you, darlin’... if you would like?”

Wynonna looked unsure but somewhat comforted by the thought. She would normally only go if Waverly dragged her there, but the prospect of Doc holding her hand made the whole ordeal feel a little less scary.

Doc looked a little sheepish now, “to be entirely honest, I would quite enjoy the opportunity to see modern dentistry in practice.”

Wynonna grinned despite herself at the thought of Doc in a modern dentist’s office. It contrasted so greatly with anything she would remotely associate with him now.

“Well prepare yourself Henry, it’s not exactly what the kids would call a cool job these days,” she teased.

Doc smirked regardless, “so long as it no longer requires pliers and cocaine I shall be quite satisfied.”

Wynonna made a horrified face and groaned, “ugh gross, god I can’t believe that was actually done willingly back then.”

Doc hummed his agreement, “I could not bear to see such treatment afflicted on you, the very thought pains me.”

Wynonna gave him a gentle swat on the chest, “Then don’t think about it Doc! I’m right here, and I don’t plan to let anyone rip out my teeth any time soon.”

Doc smiled and his eyes crinkled with affection,  “You are here,” he murmured. He studied her face and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  


“Consider the very thought perished, my dear.” Then he lifted her hand from his chest and kissed the knuckles.

Wynonna blushed at how affectionate Doc had become lately, wishing she didn’t secretly love it so damn much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Mild trigger warning** for anyone who experiences anxiety at the dentist. All descriptions come from my own personal experience so please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Waverly was over the moon when Wynonna finally agreed to let her make a dental appointment for her. The elder Earp only grumbled about everyone ‘overreacting’ and ‘meddling baby sisters’ for the rest of the afternoon, and seemed mildly relieved at the prospect of not having to hide the pain in her tooth anymore.

The day before her appointment Wynonna caught Doc rereading an old book of odontology that Waverly had given him. She almost backed out when she caught a glimpse of a diagram of structural tooth decay, but Doc somehow managed to soothe her like a spooked horse. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulders, promising to stay by her side. Then when she still looked a bit nervous he held her close and began kissing her neck which managed to distract her enough to relax.

The next morning Doc was up early and in bright spirits. He and Wynonna piled into the truck with Waverly and they were off.

They arrived a little early for the appointment and Wynonna and Waverly sat down while Doc perused the pamphlets, attempting and failing to hide his enthusiasm.

When the receptionist sent them back Waverly gave her sister a hug of encouragement before grabbing a magazine and returning to the waiting area. Doc followed Wynonna, a reassuring hand at the small of her back.

Once seated the dental hygienist introduced herself as Kristen and got her prepped for the dentist. Doc made himself comfortable on a stool opposite the woman attending to her teeth, keeping his hand close enough for Wynonna to grab should she need it. The woman chatted away while she scraped and cleaned her teeth, all the while Doc watched with fascination. Wynonna didn’t know when but at some point he had slipped on those ridiculous old spectacles of his which made her roll her eyes. He would ask the occasional question, noting the general area which had been bothering Wynonna.

“Well, Miss Earp, I’m afraid to say you may have a cavity or two,” Kristen informed her. 

Doc looked at Wynonna pointedly making her groan in irritation.

“But, we’ll have to take an x-ray and have Dr. Andrews take a look to be sure.”

Wynonna huffed, “whatever gets me outta this chair the fastest.”

Doc smiled at Wynonna fondly as Kristen bustled about and began to set up the machine.

“I am impressed Wynonna,” he said mildly.

“Yeah, well don’t get too excited, don’t want them thinking this is some kind of weird fetish you have,” she griped.

Doc chuckled, “while this establishment is in fact quite something, I was actually referring to you, my dear. It is obvious that you are very uncomfortable here,” he paused, eyes crinkling with affection, “and I simply meant to convey my admiration, of your patience and bravery.”

Wynonna fidgeted and muttered nervously making him smile even harder under his bushy mustache. Before he could say anything else Kristen was back asking her questions and inserting a hellacious piece of cardboard into Wynonna’s mouth. She gagged and felt a fresh wave of anxiety as the woman told her to relax. She wanted nothing more than to bolt from the chair but stilled when she felt Doc’s warm hand take hers. Wynonna’s heart thundered in her chest but some of the tension in her body released. She took a deep breath when Doc leaned in and urged her to do so. The dental hygienist reinserted the uncomfortable device and she closed her eyes, focusing only on Doc’s soothing southern drawl murmuring comfort from her side. She breathed through her nose as the woman clicked the machine and moved the cardboard around her mouth.

“There! Not so bad after all, huh?” The woman said as she went back to go collect the x-rays. 

Wynonna's glared at the woman’s back and heaved a shaky breath. Doc brushed her hair back, once again successfully diverting her attention. She was so glad she’d agreed to let him come with her. Who would’ve guessed Doc had such amazing bedside manner? She didn’t know if it had come from the painful procedures he’d had to perform on his own patients in the past or was simply borne of his own feelings for her. Either way, she was immensely grateful for it.

When the woman returned with the x-rays she was joined by a balding man in a white coat and thick glasses who plopped down on a rolling stool and slid over to her.

“Okay Miss Earp, my name’s Dr. Andrews and I’ll be taking over for Kristen here,” he announced while looking over her paperwork.

“Here you are, doctor,” the hygienist handed him the x-ray and vanished into another room. 

The doctor clipped her x-ray up onto a light box and explained what it revealed. He blabbered on about flossing and regular cleanings which Wynonna tuned out, but Doc was enthralled. He had never seen an x-ray before outside of a book and was keen to ask the dentist as many questions as he could get away with. Dr. Andrews answered most of the questions before bringing the topic back to the three cavities which would need to be filled. Wynonna groaned and covered her face with her hands. The dentist brushed off her objections and called the hygienist back to begin prepping Wynonna with local anesthesia. 

Kristen set a bracket in her mouth to hold it open and swabbed her gum with a numbing gel. She then injected the novocaine causing Wynonna to wince and squeeze Doc’s hand. The hygienist moved to the side making room for the doctor, occasionally using a tube to suck out the moisture in Wynonna’s cheek.

After a few minutes Dr. Andrews picked up the drill and set to work on her teeth, stopping only to tell her to move her tongue when it got in the way.

Doc started by watching intently, but eventually found himself focusing more on Wynonna and keeping her as relaxed as possible. He would rub his thumbs over her hand and whisper encouragement in her ear, only briefly glancing at the doctor’s progress. He surprised himself with how much more concerned he was with Wynonna’s comfort level than anything the dentist was doing. He would check in periodically but for the most part he focused only on keeping Wynonna calm.

When the cavities had been filled Dr. Andrews told her she could relax and thanked Doc for keeping her so calm. Doc smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it quickly and congratulating her on her accomplishment. She looked over at him and her eyes were a little glassy. Doc removed her protective eyewear and swiped an unshed tear from her eye. Wynonna closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, so thankful that he’d stayed by her side like he promised.

The dental hygienist returned to remove the bracket and clean up her mouth. She put cotton wads into her cheek and handed Wynonna an info sheet, informing her she was all finished. Doc thanked Kristen and kissed Wynonna’s cheek after the woman left. He helped her to sit up slowly and they returned to the waiting room where Waverly had sorted out all their paperwork and insurance information. Wynonna didn’t know when Waverly had set her up with insurance, but she made a mental note to thank her profusely for doing all the adulting for both of them.

During the car ride home Waverly drove while Wynonna rested her head on Doc’s shoulder and drifted in and out of consciousness. Waverly would occasionally look over and catch a glimpse of Doc stroking her sister’s hair or kissing the top of her head tenderly. She beamed with joy seeing him take care of her, but couldn’t help the pain she felt imagining how good a father he could be. He was so tender with Wynonna and she knew he would be just as attentive with his baby girl if given the chance. She pushed the thought away and focused on the road in front of her, just grateful that Wynonna now had someone besides her sister to look after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly cathartic to write. I personally had to have a LOT of dental work growing up and cavity fillings gave me enormous anxiety. I used to hold my own hand and pretend it was someone else’s so imagining how Wynonna might feel and the comfort of Doc being there hit home for me. Let me know if you agree :)


End file.
